Pokémon: Un desafío, un sentimiento
by Hemi
Summary: Desde épocas remotas han existido leyendas con míticos personajes que han tratado de explicar hechos que el ser humano nunca ha podido entender... ¿Pero qué pasaría si nos damos cuenta que nuestro mundo "normal" está en realidad lleno de estos personajes?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Todo comenzó en una inhóspita zona al suroeste de la occidental Hoenn, donde el azul cielo estaba siempre repleto de numerosas bandadas de pequeñas y ruidosas gaviotas quienes, con el agitar de sus blancas alas y el abrir y cerrar de sus largos picos para emitir sus cantos, alimentaban el lugar con la salvaje melodía costera. En este agradable escenario reposaba imponente una agreste cueva de ásperas paredes donde estas criaturas marinas hacían sus nidos. Contaban viejas leyendas que dicha cueva había sido creada hace mucho tiempo únicamente por la erosión marina y se había mantenido intacta por acción de la naturaleza. De hecho, no había ser humano alguno que se atreviera a explorarla en su totalidad, y mucho menos se conocía lo que pudiese haber adentro.

_«A través del tiempo siempre han existido leyendas que de alguna manera relatan cosas sorprendentes que dieron lugar en el pasado, hechos sobrenaturales, personajes divinos, en fin, esta quizá se trate de una de ellas…»_

_Isla sureña de Hoenn, Circa 1700_

El paraje era especialmente tétrico ese día, el acostumbrado cálido clima costero de aquella hasta entonces recóndita isla había sido envuelto por una densa y gélida niebla. Ninguna de esas salvajes criaturas vivientes que habitaban los alrededores había salido, ni siquiera aquellas que podían volar por los aires, todo estaba en un silencio casi absoluto. Sí, casi absoluto, ya que lo único que se podía oír eran las olas del mar y el crujir de una vieja balsa en sus orillas, muy cerca de la entrada de la cueva rocosa.

La rústica embarcación tenía capacidad para hasta dos personas, aunque en esos momentos no había nadie adentro, pero… sí evidencias de una sangrienta batalla en la costa: restos de árboles envueltos en escarcha y hechos trizas, otros cuantos partidos a tajazos, y también manchas de sangre… manchas que marcaban el suelo evidenciando que aquel desdichado que resultó herido fue a refugiarse en el interior de la caverna. Pero… ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Acaso era uno de esos cazadores luchando contra alguna de esas criaturas que podía controlar el agua congelada a su voluntad?

—(!) ¡¡Gugu wingul!! —de pronto, el estruendo de una explosión en el interior de las cavernas rocosas alertó a las gaviotas que huyeron despavoridas del lugar. Al parecer, aquella lucha aún se estaba desarrollando.

—¡Maldición! —rodando por uno de los declives, un hombre con antorcha en mano caía a uno de los niveles inferiores de la cueva.

La caída fue violenta y la antorcha cayó a un costado, la débil luz que se desprendía de la flama apenas si dejaba ver de quién se trataba: un hombre robusto como los fuertes guerreros, de calva cabeza y tez trigueña, era tuerto, pues llevaba un parche al estilo pirata sobre el ojo izquierdo. La expresión de su rostro en esos momentos era de amargura y resignación, y no era para menos, todos los trapos viejos y sucios que llevaba por ropa estaban cubiertos por una fina escarcha y tanto sus brazos como piernas estaban lastimados y sangrando por profundos cortes. Al poco rato la antorcha se apagó, ocultando todo bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

—Aún no… —a duras penas el hombre sacó de un bolso que llevaba en la cintura algo que parecía una fruta seca en forma esférica, o más bien era solo la cáscara; al separar la tapa superior de la inferior, un brillo iluminó por unos segundos el oscuro andurrial dando forma a un cansado can de negro pelaje y vientre naranja. Un conjunto de piezas óseas acomodadas muy decorativamente le protegían la espalda, el cuello y las patas, y un par de agudos e imponentes cuernos le coronaban la cabeza— ¡Deprisa! —el hombre tomó la antorcha y con un exhalar de la criatura ésta fue nuevamente encendida… aunque no por mucho.

Un frígido viento recorrió el lugar, apagando la antorcha y congelándolo todo a su paso… pero ya no estaba oscuro. Este misterioso hielo que había cubierto todas las paredes parecía tener luz propia. Con temor el hombre y su can vieron todo a su alrededor, las paredes congeladas, cristalizadas… espejos.

Espejos. Miraran a donde miraran lo único que podían ver era su propio reflejo, su imagen miserable llena de pavor.

—¡No! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Ese no puedo ser yo! ¡No! —empuñó un grueso cuchillo de caza y se lanzó directamente contra uno de los espejos quebrándolo en mil pedazos y cortándose más con las punzantes partes que se desprendían— No… —cayó arrodillado.

Sus fuerzas no darían para mucho más, eso lo sabía perfectamente, más aún sabiendo que "eso" contra lo que estaba luchando tenía pensado eliminarlo tan pronto como pudiera.

—Ejrrrh… —de pronto el canino negro advirtió con un gruñido que se estaba aproximando, el ambiente comenzaba a ser venteado por el frío de la muerte.

—(!) ¡Houndoom! —el cazador giró a mirar a su acompañante, encontrando detrás de éste la silueta de quien quería ser su verdugo; a pesar de toda la luz que había, no se podía distinguir bien quién o qué era, una espesa niebla cubría su cuerpo, apenas se podía diferenciar una sombra que parecía tener largo cabello ¿una mujer? O quizá… una criatura de larga melena. Dicha criatura desapareció rápidamente al notar que había sido avistada, tan rápida como un relámpago huyó a refugiarse sobre uno de sus espejos, atravesándolo al tocarlo como si se tratara de un fantasma.

El can también sintió ese movimiento y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta.

—Errrh… —caminando con sigilo miró uno a uno sus propios reflejos en cada espejo, no paró hasta detenerse frente a uno— ¡Jaarrh! —abrió el hocico para expectorar un potente disparo de fuego que impactó en el hielo, derritiéndolo para revelar un pasillo oscuro al fondo del cual se podía ver una pequeña luz celeste intermitente.

El perro no dudó en lanzarse hacia el interior de ese pasillo frente a la mirada de su aún atónito amo, quien se mantuvo ahí, arrodillado y con el arma blanca en la sangrante mano, no sabía si no podía moverse por el miedo o por la capa de hielo que lo cubría y que cada vez se hacía más gruesa, simplemente se quedó ahí. Aunque pronto su inmóvil postura se vio afectada al escuchar un aterrador "crac" tan violento como si se tratara de un enorme cristal haciéndose trizas y seguido de un agudo y melancólico gemido, todo proveniente de aquel pasillo oscuro.

—N-no… —el hombre se puso de pie, mirando aquel hoyo entre los espejos, aquel pasillo que contrastaba radicalmente con toda la luz del otro donde él se encontraba en esos momentos.

Sujetando con fuerza el cuchillo dio el primer paso, sabía que debía caminar con sigilo, cualquier movimiento errado y sería su fin. Llegó finalmente a la entrada del túnel, las paredes en su interior ya no estaban revestidas por aquel material resplandeciente. Al cabo de unos segundos sus pupilas se dilataron, permitiéndole ver un poco más lo que había dentro de ese rincón de oscuridad y absoluto silencio. Fue entonces cuando lo vio…

—¡Houndoom! —gritó preocupado, el can estaba tendido sobre el suelo y con la lengua afuera… exánime. El sujeto se arrodilló frente a él, tomó el objeto esférico de donde lo invocó, separó las tapas y le dio un leve golpe en el lomo, pero nada pasó—. Qué ocurre… —dijo manteniendo la cabeza gacha, golpeó una vez más a la criatura, sin éxito—. Por qué… ¡Por qué no regresas al maldito Apricorn! —gritó con impotencia y lanzó el objeto contra una de las paredes rompiéndolo con el impacto—. ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡No puedes dejarme solo ahora! —acarició su lomo, este estaba helado, cada una de las hebras de su corto pelaje estaba rígida, como si una a una se hubieran ido congelando; de hecho todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, frío— (!)

Frío. Pronto notó que había una línea de vapor helado saliendo del suelo, peor aún, lo estaba rodeando, la línea había dibujado una circunferencia alrededor suyo y le estaba impidiendo moverse, la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba y su piel comenzaba a tomar otra coloración. Miró hacia atrás con dificultad, ahí estaba una vez más, aquella sombra posada delante de toda la luz que provenía del pasillo de los espejos, se podía distinguir con claridad el brillo de sus ojos celestes como el cielo, mirándolo con desprecio.

—(!) —el hombre sintió su corazón latir con violencia, cada vez más fuerte, y menos constante; quiso tragar un sorbo de saliva pero no podía, el ojo le comenzaba a arder… ¡Todo el líquido de su cuerpo se estaba congelando!

Soltó el cuchillo, sus manos estaban temblorosas y su visión comenzaba a nublarse.

—Pensé estar cerca… —dijo en su agonía, tratando de alcanzarla con la mirada—. M-maldita seas… —fue lo último que pudo soltar antes de sentir cómo un bloque de hielo reventaba con fuerza en el interior de su cuerpo desatando el mismo ruido de un cristal destrozándose y quitándole la vida instantáneamente.

El cuerpo cayó inerte al lado de su compañero canino, su antagonista simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue…

_«Muchos años pasaron desde entonces, pero no muchos se atrevieron a explorarlo…»_

_Cueva Granito, Hace 5 años…_

El armónico susurro de agua fluyendo resonaba por las paredes de aquel misterioso lugar, era una pequeña cascada cuyas aguas provenían de lo más alto de la isla y mediante canales subterráneos llegaban a desembocar en el mar, al pie de la mencionada reposaba una diana.

—¡Yuki, Rayo de Hielo! —se oyó la infantil voz de una niña, cuya inocente mirada de grandes ojos fucsia y tierna sonrisa se ajustaban perfectamente a los 12 años que tenía, su largo cabello castaño había sido acomodado con un peinado de dos coletas laterales y la ropa veraniega que llevaba constaba de una blusa rosa y una falda corta blanca.

—Uii… —entonó una pequeña criatura marina de mirada amigable mientras abría la boca para lanzar un rayo de partículas congelantes revestido de un hermoso color glacial brillante. Ésta reposaba sobre su vientre de color crema y sus cuatro aletas, que de seguro le permitían moverse con mayor facilidad en el agua; el resto de su piel era de tono azulado, cubriéndole desde la especie de moños y el leve cuerno que tenía sobre la cabeza, pasando por su extenso cuello y llegando hasta la punta de su diminuta cola; un gran caparazón con muchas prominencias le protegía la espalda. El inexperto Pokémon, que aún carecía de buena puntería, falló el disparo que terminó impactando en las tibias aguas de la cascada haciendo que esta se empezara a congelar hasta quedar completamente sólida.

—¡Uy! —exclamó la niña llevándose ambas manos a la boca, estaba un poco asustada por lo que ella y su Pokémon acababan de hacer.

—Nada mal, pero se supone que tienes que darle a la diana —le replicó con una calmada voz un muchacho de unos 15 años que la observaba sentado desde una enorme roca, tenía una postura elegante y su ropa de montaña de decolorados tonos combinaba bien con el también claro color de sus ojos y cabello: un tono grisáceo del celeste.

—Perdón —respondió la niña con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir practicando, tanto tú como Lapras se convertirán en los mejores entrenadora y Pokémon.

—¿Entonces nos convertiremos en los mejores entrenadores de todo Hoenn?

—Por supuesto —asintió—, es una promesa.

Una a una las palabras del muchacho hacían sentir mucho mejor a la niña, alimentándola de alegría, esperanza, fe… Una promesa, sentía que debía esforzarse al máximo para poder cumplirla. Una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una sonrisa con la que podía decir sin expresar palabra alguna cómo se sentía.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero… —tornó la mirada hacia el bloque de hielo— No podemos dejar la cascada así, los Pokémon salvajes de esta cueva beben de esa agua.

—¡Oh no!

—No te preocupes —dijo tomando una esfera roja y blanca—. Aggron, ve y descongela la cascada con tu Lanzallamas —ordenó mientras la lanzaba por los aires, está se abrió por la mitad dejando salir de su interior un potente resplandor que, al terminar de abandonar el receptáculo, comenzó a tomar forma.

—¡Arh! —una enorme y rocosa criatura bípeda dio un paso al frente haciendo retumbar el terreno, su cuerpo estaba revestido casi en su totalidad por una resistente armadura metálica, tan brillante y bien pulida que uno podía ver su rostro reflejado en ella como si se tratara un espejo, tenía gruesas y fornidas extremidades, así como una fuerte cola y tres agudas garras en cada brazo y pierna, en su cabeza llevaba un par de puntiagudos cuernos que eran parte del aparente casco que llegaba a cubrirle casi todo el rostro a excepción de sus ojos, de profundo color celeste y que denotaban plena confianza en sí mismo; la criatura abrió su enorme boca para lanzar el ataque de fuego directamente hacia la cascada descongelándola al impactar. El agua volvió a fluir mientras la pequeña observaba asombrada.

—Espero que mi Lapras llegue a ser tan fuerte como tu Aggron, Steven.

—Claro que lo será, Narumi, verás que sí.

Al cabo de un rato ambos decidieron regresar a sus Pokémon a sus respectivos receptáculos.

—Ven —dijo Steven extendiéndole la mano—, hay algo que quiero mostrarte —la niña asintió y no dudó en tomar su mano para que la guiara.

Con una sonrisa en sus semblantes los dos comenzaron a correr hacia lo más profundo de la cueva, conforme bajaban, la luz que venía de afuera se hacía menor.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Narumi aferrándose al brazo del muchacho.

—Descuida —contestó él tomando una linterna con su otra mano—, ya falta poco para llegar.

En el momento en que encendió la luz, un murciélago aleteó aterradoramente pasando a un lado de la niña que estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de no haber sido por Steven, quien de inmediato soltó la linterna para taparle la boca.

—No temas —le dijo en voz baja al oído—, los Zubat no te harán daño si no los molestas— la niña solo asintió con algo de temor—. Más bien, procura no gritar o despertarás a los Aron salvajes.

Luego de tomar la linterna del suelo, Steven continuó guiando a Narumi a través de los cada vez más fríos niveles inferiores de la cueva, minutos después el joven se detuvo.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo bajando la linterna con intención de apagarla.

A Narumi la invadió el miedo pensando que todo quedaría en completa oscuridad, pero pronto todo este temor cambió por curiosidad al notar otra luz proveniente de un pasillo lejano, un resplandor blanco e intenso que la llamaba. Olvidando todo el miedo que sintió hasta hacía pocos instantes, soltó el brazo de Steven para caminar directamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la luz.

—¡Oh! —exclamó maravillada mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al hallarse a sí misma rodeada de todos aquellos lindos y resplandecientes espejos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Steven justo luego de alcanzarla— La llamo: "La habitación de los espejos" —añadió mientras se acercaba hacia uno con un cincel en mano—. Pensé que era algún tipo de roca extraña que irradiaba energía —rasgó un poco para que un pedazo del material brillante cayera en sus manos—, pero no resultó ser otra cosa sino hielo —dijo mientras el pequeño trozo se derretía en sus manos.

Narumi no respondió nada en esos momentos, simplemente miraba alegremente sus reflejos en uno y otro espejo, veía cómo estos se reflejaban en ellos mismos dando proyecciones infinitas de su figura. Dada la naturaleza irregular de su superficie, los espejos reflejaban la imagen deforme, era gracioso ver algunos donde se veía más gorda, otros muy alta, incluso otros a los que no quiso acercarse mucho porque la reflejaban desde ángulos incómodos para la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero hubo un espejo en particular que la atrajo con fuerza.

—Yo… —con la boca abierta y los ojos tiritando de tanto brillar observó con afán la figura de una hermosa mujer que aparentaba quizá unos cinco o siete años más que ella, era su propio reflejo al que veía con claridad a pesar de toda la irregularidad de las paredes, un reflejo que la veía con confianza y determinación— Así seré cuando… (!)

Pero antes de terminar su ostentoso discurso sintió cómo alguien la jalaba violentamente a esconderse por un pequeño agujero, colocándole la mano sobre la boca para que no gritara y sujetándola con fuerza para que no se moviera, no le dio oportunidad de ver quién era, supuso que era Steven, aunque… ¿por qué actuaría así? Su captor no dijo una sola palabra. Inmediatamente se escucharon pisadas que rompían los pequeños cristales que habían caído al suelo. Alguien más había entrado en la habitación de los espejos.

—¡Cómo diablos puede ser posible esto! —entonó con asombro una gruesa voz, tan temible que Narumi sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho por el susto, a pesar de estar fuertemente sujetada su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco.

—Interesante —dijo otro sujeto en tono ronco y misterioso, al parecer rasgando las paredes por los sonidos que hacía.

—Ya dejen de asombrarse —reprochó esta vez una voz femenina—, parecen un par de niñitas en una joyería.

—Esto… —continuó el segundo sujeto sin darle importancia a lo que dijo la mujer— es sólo una muestra de lo que puede hacer.

—Entonces —interrumpió el primero—, ¿no es mentira eso de que estuvo aquí?

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —reconvino una vez más la fémina— Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos.

—Cierra la boca, mujer de punto.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Silencio ustedes dos! —los cortó el de la voz ronca mientras sus pasos se oían acercándose hacia donde se escondían los muchachos— Parece que no estamos solos…

—(!)

—(!)

Estando ya a solo unos pasos el hombre vio un pequeño monstruo revestido de una armadura metálica salir corriendo del agujero, toda la luz de la habitación se reflejó en su cuerpo lo que iluminó aún más la habitación, a tal punto de haber podido dejar ciego a cualquiera que intentara mirarlo, aunque esto no pasó con los sujetos. Al darse cuenta el monstruo pasó por debajo de las piernas del de la voz ronca y simplemente siguió corriendo hasta salir del lugar.

—Era sólo un miserable Aron —escupió la chica.

El sujeto detuvo su andar y soltó una pequeña risa malévola.

—Lo que buscamos estuvo acá, pero ya no está —dijo—. Óyeme bien mocoso —tanto Steven como Narumi saltaron del susto—, será mejor que te vayas a otro lugar a jugar, porque nosotros volveremos acá.

—¿Era eso necesario? —dijo en tono burlesco el de la voz gruesa.

—Ya larguémonos de acá que me muero de frío —ladró la mujer.

—Y una cosa más —continuó el primero—, dile a tu amiguita que no sea tan ruidosa.

Entre risas burlescas se marcharon los tres sujetos. Tanto Steven como Narumi salieron del agujero donde se habían escondido encontrándose una vez más en la habitación de los espejos a la que el Aron de Steven también regresó. La expresión de Steven mostraba un notorio disgusto por no haber podido ni siquiera esconderse de ellos.

—Steven…

Steven empuñó las manos fuertemente.

—No los mejores de Hoenn, Narumi —dijo—, los mejores del mundo.


	2. 01: ¡Vamos a capturar tu primer Pokémon!

El frío e inmensa humedad que se habían apoderado del ambiente trajeron consigo una gélida y espesa niebla, de tal intensidad que hacía imposible el tránsito de cualquier ser en la intemperie, no sólo por el frío penetrante que llegaba a hacer doler las articulaciones en cuestión de segundos, sino que la visión en esa zona era absolutamente nula. Sin embargo, dos figuras humanas avanzaban en medio de ella, sin importarles quizá a lo que se estaban exponiendo; ascendían sobre un terreno rocoso, a paso pausado. Una de estas figuras parecía pertenecer a la de una persona mayor, pues era alta, al menos a comparación de su acompañante, que por su tamaño parecía ser la de un niño de no mucha edad, quizá no pasaba los cinco años siquiera, pero sorprendentemente no parecía sufrir para avanzar sin ayuda. Ambos llevaban puesto capuchones sobre la cabeza y largos capotes, probablemente para protegerse del intenso frío y de la ligera garúa que el triste cielo gris comenzaba a derramar sobre ellos.

No se detuvieron sino hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, una de las más altas de la región y desde donde en días soleados se podría tener una buena y hermosa vista de las ciudades y rutas aledañas, pero que en ese entonces no mostraba más que deprimentes cortinas de vapor. Sin embargo, muy a lo lejos podía distinguirse apenas un trozo de neblina coloreada por el brillo de las luces que iluminaban lo que debía ser un pueblo o una ciudad.

—Mira —dijo el mayor, señalando con la mano izquierda el lugar, al levantar el brazo se pudo ver que todo su antebrazo estaba cubierto por vendajes que, por su coloración, parecían estar protegiendo una herida no causada hace mucho. El tono de su voz era el de un chico, no parecía ser muy mayor pues su voz no era tan gruesa, pero sí sonaba muy melancólica.

—Es esa… ¿Lilycove? —le contestó la infantil voz de su acompañante, la de una pequeña, esta no sonaba muy vivaz como lo hubiera hecho la de una niña común, sino más bien formal.

—Sí —contestó él—. Nunca pensé que regresaría a este lugar.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que la niña volviera a hablar.

—Pero la hemos seguido hasta llegar acá…

—Lo sé —contestó amargamente, aunque luego pareció soltar una sonrisa irónica—, es por eso que lo he hecho —añadió—. Ya he llegado hasta acá y no pienso dar media vuelta por tonterías.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio, la temperatura comenzó a disminuir más cuando unos frígidos y cortantes vientos comenzaron a resoplar con fuerza castigando aún más el lugar.

—Esa es la "cálida" ciudad del sol poniente —agregó el joven—, donde todo empezó, y donde le pondremos fin, ¿estás lista?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces vamos…

* * *

**VOLUMEN 1  
Por algo se empieza**

"Algo". En realidad esta frase vendría a tener dos significados aparentemente opuestos, aparentemente enlazados. "Por algo se empieza" es una frase bastante conocida que indica que muchas veces iniciando con algo insignificante se puede llegar a otra cosa que realmente no lo es. "Por algo se empieza"… ese algo podría ser también un objetivo, alguna vez se han preguntado ¿qué es lo que los mueve a hacer algo? Esa motivación, esa fuerza, ese "algo". Sin embargo, muchas veces ese algo que nos motiva al inicio desaparece por completo mientras realizamos aquellas acciones y finalmente lo hacemos sin saber por qué o para qué.  
¿Acaso nuestros objetivos, metas y sueños iniciales se mantienen durante el transcurso de nuestras vidas? ¿Acaso no estamos sujetos a cambios?

* * *

_—Talvez no sepa nada sobre los Pokémon ahora y todo esto haya pasado por mi culpa, pero por ti me convertiré en el mejor entrenador… para ayudarte —dijo un herido Leo mientras salía de aquella frígida habitación del hospital._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO N°1**

"Aunque muchos niños se convierten en Entrenadores Pokémon a los 10 años, mi madre nunca nos permitió a mi hermano y a mí que saliéramos de viaje para el entrenamiento Pokémon a esa edad, siempre nos decía que podríamos salir a los 15 años, una vez que hayamos terminado el colegio. No sé cómo pero mi hermano se las ingenió para conseguir un Pokémon desde que tenía 12 años y mi madre le permitió tenerlo pues era un Pokémon pequeño y no causaba muchos problemas en casa. A veces sentía celos ya que veía cómo él se divertía con su Pokémon mientras yo no tenía nada, pero de todos modos me llevaba muy bien con mi hermano y su Pokémon ya que él siempre me llamaba para jugar con ellos cuando me veía triste.

A ambos nos gustaba mucho ver Batallas Pokémon en la televisión, Pokémon… talvez el interés por los Pokémon nació el día que nuestro padre nos llevó a Ciudad Ever Grande para ver la competencia de la Liga Hoenn, me hubiera gustado que nos volviese a llevar en alguna otra oportunidad, pero su trabajo lo tiene siempre viajando por los lugares más remotos del mundo; aunque eso no es tan malo después de todo, ya que siempre que regresa a casa lo hace cargado de muchos regalos exóticos de diferentes partes del mundo y también nos cuenta historias de diversas culturas, algunas magníficas y otras bastante raras y difíciles de creer, creo recordar alguna como la del Pokémon Creador y los rituales y prohibiciones que hacían los dioses, aunque nunca me interesaron tan a fondo como a él.

Cuando mi hermano terminó el colegio mi madre permitió que partiera de casa a lo que siempre quiso: ser un Entrenador Pokémon, y lo hizo junto con su Pokémon, yo tenía 10 años entonces. Desde aquel momento lo eché mucho de menos, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien jugar. Hasta ahora no he vuelto a saber nada de él, no nos hemos comunicado de ninguna manera pero sé que él habla regularmente con mi madre por teléfono, le he preguntado a ella pero no me quiere decir dónde está, sólo me dice que él se encuentra bien y que no me preocupe.

Nunca he tenido un Pokémon, lo más cerca que he estado de uno es cuando jugaba con el de mi hermano. Pero ya ha llegado el momento, ahora tengo 15 años y también he terminado el colegio. Mi madre me dijo que podría salir a mi viaje Pokémon en cuanto consiga uno propio. La emoción me mata pero la nostalgia también porque si me voy de viaje mi madre se quedaría sola en casa. Sin embargo, ella misma me ha dicho que debo cumplir mis sueños y no me preocupe por ella, ¡mi madre es la mejor!

Le he comentado sobre esto a una amiga entrenadora que por cierto es muy linda, hace algún tiempo participaba en los Concursos Pokémon, aquellos en los que los Pokémon usan sus mejores técnicas pero no para luchar sino para mostrar cuán bello lo pueden hacer. Me gustaba ir a ver esas competencias, pero no para ver a los Pokémon sino para verla a ella. Hemos quedado en hablar sobre el tema hoy en el Centro Pokémon de la ciudad.

El Centro Pokémon es ese edificio que tengo en frente… no puedo esperar más, entraré ahora mismo"

**N°1: "¡Vamos a capturar tu primer Pokémon!"**

_Sábado, 2 de Enero_

_Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Lilycove, 3.04 p.m._

—¡¿En serio me ayudarás?!

—Claro que sí, para qué están las amigas.

—¡Gracias!

—De nada, entonces mañana a las 2.00 p.m. nos encontramos aquí en el Centro Pokémon.

—¡Esta bien, adiós!

—¡Leo!

—¿Sí?

—No vayas a llegar tarde.

—No lo haré, Narumi —respondió muy animado un muchacho de cabello negro, sus ojos castaños brillaban de emoción mientras corría hacia la salida del Centro Pokémon.

«Espero que llegue temprano» pensó Narumi, la pequeña que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una bella joven, bastante delgada y esbelta, sus grandes ojos fucsia mantenían ese lindo brillo que la caracterizaba desde que era niña, y se había dejado crecer más su largo cabello de brillante color castaño claro, ahora le llegaba hasta la cadera.

El muchacho salió muy contento y emocionado del Centro Pokémon aquella tarde soleada en Ciudad Lilycove, su nombre: Leo Nomura, y su edad: 15 años. El motivo de su alegría era que se iba a convertir en un Entrenador Pokémon, algo común para los muchachos de su edad pero especial para él. Para eso, le pidió a su mejor amiga, Narumi Himekawa, que le ayudara a capturar a quien iba a ser su primer Pokémon.

El largo y cansado período escolar había llegado a su fin (en la Región Hoenn terminaba en diciembre) y encontrándose al inicio del año Leo ya no podía pensar en otra cosa más, siempre había deseado ser entrenador y había llegado el momento. Ignorando talvez toda la responsabilidad y los peligros que implicaba ser un Entrenador Pokémon y sólo pensando en las aventuras que imaginaba tendría durante su viaje Pokémon, Leo corría por las calles de la grande y siempre calurosa ciudad del sol poniente con dirección a su casa, estaba muy impaciente por que llegara el día de mañana.

_Casa de Leo, Ciudad Lilycove, 5.57 p.m._

—¡Ya llegué!

—Llegas tarde, dijiste que estarías en casa a más tardar a las 4 de la tarde —le objetó con inconforme y enojada voz Elisa, su madre.

—Creo que di muchas vueltas por la ciudad antes de llegar aquí, perdón mamá —avergonzado y con la mano detrás de su cabeza, Leo intentó disculparse.

—Tú no cambias… —suspiró su madre— ¿Pero por qué tanto entusiasmo?

—Narumi me dijo que mañana me ayudará a capturar mi primer Pokémon, nos encontraremos en el Centro Pokémon a las dos de la tarde —respondió Leo inmediatamente y con demasiada emoción.

—Pues no la hagas esperar —contestó ella con la voz seria y cruzando los brazos.

—Sí mamá —dijo Leo imitando un saludo militar antes de ir corriendo a su habitación.

«Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que llegar este día» pensó silenciosamente ella «pero me agrada verlo tan contento», sonrió levemente— ¡Leo! —dijo luego.

—¿Sí? —contestó él desde el interior de su habitación.

—A una chica le pueden salir raíces de tanto esperar, no dejes nunca esperando a una señorita —entonó su madre.

—¿Huh? —Leo pronto lo entendería.

_Domingo, 3 de Enero_

_Casa de Leo, Ciudad Lilycove 12.50 p.m._

El día tan esperado por fin había llegado y Leo salió con anticipación de su casa con dirección al Centro Pokémon, para entonces vestía una camisa algo informal color crema sobre la cual llevaba puesto un chaleco marrón, sus pantalones eran de un tono más oscuro que su camisa. Ató bien los pasadores de sus zapatillas deportivas negras y se colocó en la espalda una mochila del mismo color, a simple vista se podía deducir que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior por la emoción.

—Por si acaso llevaré conmigo el mapa de la ciudad —dijo mientras guardaba en su mochila un viejo papel.

¿Un mapa? talvez suene algo descabellado o tonto, pero tratándose de Leo más vale prevenir que lamentar, y digamos, puede que para él sea necesario.

_Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Lilycove, 2.15 p.m._

—Sabía que llegaría tarde —dijo Narumi luego de soltar un gran suspiro, ella vestía un bonito conjunto de color celeste que consistía en una chaqueta algo ajustada con una especie de pañoleta para adornar, una falda corta y modernas zapatillas, todo en varios tonos diferentes de celeste y azul que combinaban bastante bien y resaltaban bastante su belleza. Pronto comenzó a rebuscar con impaciencia algo dentro del bolso crema que traía consigo.

—¿Necesitas algo, Narumi? —preguntó una joven pelirroja ataviada con un uniforme de enfermera.

—No, nada Enfermera Joy, sólo estoy esperando a alguien —respondió una inquieta Narumi.

—Talvez tuvo algún percance.

—Sí… talvez… —contestó Narumi, no obstante ella conocía perfectamente a Leo y podía estar segura de que no era _eso_ lo que lo retrasaba.

—Si necesitas algo sólo avísame —propuso amablemente la Enfermera Joy antes de continuar con su camino.

—Gracias, lo haré —contestó la joven con una sonrisa fingida— y éste por qué se demora tanto —dijo en voz baja.

_En alguna parte de Ciudad Lilycove, 2.16 p.m._

Leo iba caminando con su mapa y con una mirada perdida que lo delataba. Bueno, al parecer no hace falta explicar que uno de los más grandes defectos que tenía Leo era su falta de orientación.

—Se supone que debo voltear a la derecha aquí… argh, ¿ah?

Un sonido peculiar hizo que Leo se detuviera, era el timbre de salida de un colegio, pero un colegio sólo de chicas, en el cual probablemente se estaban dictando cursos dominicales para las estudiantes durante las vacaciones.

—Hmmm… se supone que este colegio… ¡Estoy muy lejos! Narumi me va a matar —suspiró mientras se acercaba al edificio para pedir la dirección a alguien.

Muchas chicas salían del colegio, algunas solas, otras en grupos, todas vistiendo su uniforme. De pronto, el llanto de una pequeña niña llamó la atención de Leo.

—¿Huh? Me pregunto qué le pasará.

Leo pretendía acercarse a la pequeña niña, pero una estudiante mayor se le adelantó y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me he perdido y no sé cómo regresar a mi casa —respondió la pequeña niña entre sollozos.

«¿Tú también te has perdido? Estamos igual» pensó Leo mientras observaba de lejos a las chicas.

—Descuida, veré qué puedo hacer —le dijo la estudiante mayor mientras comenzaba a revisar en su mochila.

«¿Hará algo al respecto?» se preguntaba intrigado Leo mientras continuaba viendo.

La chica sacó una esfera de brillantes colores rojo y blanco de su bolso y la lanzó por los aires.

—¡Ve Natu!

De pronto, entre un destello de luces apareció una pequeña figura redonda, al disiparse toda la luz se pudo distinguir el glauco color de sus plumas así como el diminuto tamaño de su pico y patas.

—¡Tu! —graznó la pequeña ave de amigable mirada a manera de saludo, la pequeña niña sonrió al verla y no pudo evitar el querer acariciarla.

—Es muy bonito —dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Sí que lo es —contesto su interlocutora—, bueno, ahora piensa en tu casa y concéntrate —le propuso.

—Está bien, estoy lista.

—Natu, usa tu Teletransportación.

—¡Tu!

Y al instante la niña, la chica y el Natu desaparecieron del lugar rodeados por líneas de cerúleos resplandores.

—¿Teletransportación? ¡Esperen! —gritó Leo tratando de alcanzarlas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Natu se había ido con su entrenadora.

—Alguien que me lleve al Centro Pokémon —dijo Leo con un llanto cómico—, ¡qué conveniente sería tener un Natu!

Al menos para Leo sí sería conveniente tener un Pokémon que lo guiara; resignado, siguió caminando hasta que pasó por unas arenas de batalla y vio a otras dos estudiantes que estaban en plena Batalla Pokémon.

—Es una Batalla Pokémon, creo que le preguntaré a esas chicas si conocen dónde queda el Centro Pokémon; deben saber porque son entrenadoras —dedujo.

El despistado muchacho se acercó y se sentó en la tribuna mientras esperaba a que la batalla terminase, el Pokémon de una de las chicas había sido derrotado y ésta lo estaba regresando a su Pokébola mientras que la otra chica tenía un hermoso zorro de nueve colas y pelaje dorado en su lado del campo. El profundo color rojo de sus alargados y siniestros ojos impactaba a cualquiera que los viera directamente. Esta criatura, conocida por todos como Ninetales, estaba esperando a su siguiente oponente.

—Sólo te queda un Pokémon.

—Con este te venceré —contestó su compañera mientras lanzaba su Pokébola y liberaba a una ruda criatura con características de can y hiena. Su alborotado pelaje negro y fiera mirada la hacían una criatura intimidante, ésta era conocida como Mightyena.

—Grrrr.

El gruñido de Mightyena hizo que Ninetales se pusiera en alerta dando un paso atrás, al parecer asustado de su apariencia.

—Descuida Ninetales, no tenemos nada que temer.

Ninetales se colocó en posición para empezar la batalla.

—Comencemos entonces, ¡Mightyena usa tu Aullido!

—¡Ouuuuuu! —mirando hacia el cielo Mightyena lanzó un melancólico aullido, como pidiendo ayuda de los dioses para su batalla, de pronto todo su pelaje comenzó a erizarse mientras un resplandor naranja como el bronce comenzaba a rodearlo.

—No te lo permitiremos, ¡Ninetales, Lanzallamas!

A la orden de su entrenadora Ninetales disparó un poderoso Lanzallamas directamente contra Mightyena para evitar que éste continúe con su aullido que conocía perfectamente servía para incrementar su fuerza física, las candentes llamas impactaron en Mightyena.

—¡Lo tenemos!

—¡Vamos Mightyena!

—¿Huh?

Aunque recibió el tórrido ataque por unos segundos, Mightyena logró hacerse a un lado para evitar el fuego manteniendo el resplandor invocado por su aullido y enseguida corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ninetales.

—¡Triturar! —gritó la entrenadora del Mightyena para que su Pokémon saltara, una vez en el aire éste pretendía clavar sus afilados colmillos en Ninetales.

—¡Esquívalo usando tu Ataque Rápido!

Ninetales corrió velozmente en una dirección aleatoria para escapar del ataque de su oponente, la velocidad a la que lo hizo fue tal que parecía dejar una estela brillante y blanquecina por donde pasaba; la hiena cayó fuertemente en el campo de batalla, pero se incorporó de inmediato y se impulsó sobre sus cuatro patas para perseguir a su oponente.

—¡Triturar!

Mightyena se abalanzó directamente contra Ninetales mostrando sus afilados y ensalivados colmillos que rodeados de ese fulgor que acompañaba a la bestia los hacían ver más aterradores de lo normal.

—Grave error —dijo con avidez la entrenadora de Ninetales esperanzada en haber encontrado una ventaja—, ¡Lanzallamas!

Con astucia el Ninetales disparó otro Lanzallamas que el Pokémon oscuro no pudo esquivar ya que al atacar directamente se exponía a recibir un ataque a distancia. El Lanzallamas impactó nuevamente y frenó el ataque de Mightyena quien se detuvo mientras continuaba quemándose con el ataque de fuego.

—Fuiste muy imprudente al… (!)

—Caíste en mi trampa —expresó muy confiada la entrenadora del Mightyena.

De pronto, la figura del Mightyena que se estaba calcinando con el Lanzallamas se desvaneció como si fuera vapor y otro Mightyena (el verdadero) apareció desde otro de los flancos de su oponente, ubicación que no había sido notada por la otra entrenadora ni por su Ninetales, y, usando su velocidad, logró sujetar al Pokémon de fuego envolviendo sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello, el zorro de fuego estaba completamente sorprendido al igual que su entrenadora.

«Substituto… no me lo esperaba» pensó algo preocupada la entrenadora del Ninetales mientras veía cómo su oponente tomaba ventaja en la batalla.

—¡Colmillo Venenoso! —ordenó pronto la entrenadora del Mightyena.

Ya con su oponente inhabilitado, la fiera hiena procedió a hundir sus filosos colmillos en el cuello de su oponente causándole un gran daño, se pudieron oír unos gemidos de dolor por parte del zorro.

—Esta batalla aún no termina —dijo manteniendo la serenidad la entrenadora de Ninetales quien, con inusitada seguridad, ordenó—, ¡Ninetales, Sofoco!

Ninetales, a pesar de estar en seria desventaja y rodeado por su resplandeciente oponente, comenzó a calentar su cuerpo cada vez más empezando a tomar una coloración rojiza; Mightyena desde ya pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba Ninetales, sin embargo, continuaba con su dentellada sin rendirse.

—¡Ahora! —gritó la dueña del Ninetales.

Entonces Ninetales apuntó al suelo un potente disparo de fuego que hizo que se forme una inmensa bola de flamas y vapor hirviente alrededor de ambos.

—¡Mightyena! —gritó preocupada su entrenadora.

—Ya lo tenemos.

El calor fue demasiado para el Pokémon oscuro esta vez, por lo que soltó a su oponente y cayó debilitado al suelo.

—Oh no…

—¡Buen trabajo Ninetales, lo logramos! —celebró la chica corriendo hacia su cansado Pokémon.

Ya con la batalla terminada Mightyena fue regresado a su Pokébola al igual que Ninetales.

—Parece que me volviste a ganar —dijo la perdedora entre risitas.

—Todavía tienes mucho que aprender —exclamó soberbiamente su oponente.

—Qué modestia…

—Es broma —rió—. Aunque ese ataque de Substituto me tomó por sorpresa —comentó algo sobrecogida.

—Era mi técnica secreta para ganar, pero lograste derrotarme a pesar de eso —contestó desilusionada su compañera.

Leo, quien había estado observando la batalla, no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión y emoción.

«Es increíble todo lo que se puede hacer el las Batallas Pokémon, cada vez me dan más ganas de convertirme en entrenador» pensaba concentradamente hasta que recordó la hora «¡Cierto!, les tengo que preguntar sobre el Centro Pokémon» se dijo Leo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la tribuna.

Las chicas continuaban hablando cuando vieron a Leo acercarse tímidamente hacia ellas.

—Eh… disculpen, ¿saben por dónde queda el Centro Pokémon?

—¿Eres un entrenador? Qué tal si tenemos una batalla —le dijo enérgicamente la entrenadora del Mightyena.

—No, aún no soy un entrenador… todavía no tengo ningún Pokémon.

—¿Entonces para qué quieres saber dónde está el Centro Pokémon? —preguntó curiosamente la otra chica.

—Es queee… quedé en encontrarme allí con una amiga.

—¡Muy mal! Un Centro Pokémon no es un lugar muy romántico para tener una cita —entonó graciosamente la entrenadora del Mightyena.

—¡No! ¡Están malinterpretando las cosas!

—¿Entonces? —preguntó la otra entrenadora.

—Mi amiga me ayudará a capturar mi primer Pokémon, se supone que hace 25 minutos debía estar por allá, por favor ayúdenme…

—Está bien, acabamos de tener una batalla, también vamos para allá, a todo esto no nos has dicho cuál es tu nombre —preguntó la entrenadora del Mightyena.

—Ah, lo siento —contestó Leo haciendo una reverencia—. Soy Leo, Leo Nomura.

—Yo soy Mía y ella es mi amiga Sara —respondió la Entrenadora de Mightyena.

—Mucho gusto —saludó su amiga amablemente.

—Bueno, mejor me apuro o Narumi se enfadará —dijo Leo un poco preocupado, ya que él sabía por experiencias pasadas que Narumi no era una de esas chicas a las que les gustaba esperar.

—Está bien… ¿eh? —dijo Sara cuando de pronto Leo comenzó a correr, ella y Mía lo siguieron.

—¡Oye Leo! ¿No se supone que nosotras te íbamos a guiar al Centro Pokémon? El camino es por el otro lado —gritó Mía.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Leo avergonzado para luego dar media vuelta.

«Qué gracioso es este chico» pensó Sara.

_Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Lilycove, 2.50 p.m._

«Es el colmo, ¿acaso se habrá olvidado? No qué va, seguramente me va a decir que se perdió» pensaba enfadada Narumi mientras veía con impaciencia un reloj de pared.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta automática de Centro Pokémon se abrió dejando a Leo entrar corriendo desesperadamente.

—¡Hola Narumi! Perdóname… por… llegar un poco tarde… —trató de disculparse un jadeante y agitado Leo.

Narumi se puso de espaldas a él, molesta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—¡¡Y todavía te atreves a hablarme después de tenerme esperando casi una hora aquí??

—En verdad lo siento, te juro que salí muy temprano de casa, pero no podía encontrar el Centro Pokémon…

—¿Piensas que voy a creer tu historia? —lo cortó ella— ¡¿Has vivido en Lilycove por 15 años y ni siquiera sabes dónde queda el Centro Pokémon?!

«Pues sí» se lamentó Leo en su mente—. Perdóname por favor Narumi —le dijo luego.

—¡Hah! —contestó ella aún de espaldas, pero esta vez abriendo sólo uno de sus ojos para mirarlo de reojo.

—Por favor —exclamó Leo tratando de poner la cara más triste que pudo en esos momentos para convencerla.

«Creo que ya es suficiente, después de todo, es Leo» pensó Narumi, luego volteó a verlo y mostrando una sonrisa angelical le dijo—. Está bien, te perdono, espero que no me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo nunca más, ¿sí?

—(?) Está bien… gracias —contestó Leo un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de ánimo de Narumi.

—Bueno, vamos a la Zona Safari, ahí podremos ver diferentes clases y especies de Pokémon y capturar uno para ti —dijo Narumi animosamente.

Ocultas por otro lado del Centro Pokémon Mía y Sara veían a los dos muchachos entre risitas.

—Hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees? —le dijo Mía a su compañera.

—¿Huh? —al parecer Sara no estaba de acuerdo.

Y fue así como Leo y Narumi salieron del Centro Pokémon y continuaron su camino dirigiéndose hacia la salida de Ciudad Lilycove. Durante el transcurso del camino Leo hacía toda clase de preguntas a Narumi, en realidad se tenía que ser bastante paciente como para soportarlo, pero Narumi ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio.

—¿Zona Safari dijiste? ¿Está muy lejos?

—Sólo nos tomará unas cuantas horas, además estás conmigo así que no te perderás —contestó Narumi en tono sarcástico.

—En fin… —suspiró éste deseando que algún día su sentido de orientación se desarrolle o evolucione como los Pokémon.

Este era sólo el inicio de una historia que Leo recordaría por el resto de su vida, en ese entonces no sabía todas las alegrías y penas que se le vendrían día a día: conocería grandes amigos tanto humanos como Pokémon, estaría envuelto en los más revoltosos problemas y se ganaría también muchos enemigos, se enfrentaría a los más grandes y fuertes entrenadores (y no entrenadores) con los cuales sufriría grandes derrotas así como disfrutaría de sus victorias, hechos que para el final de esta grandiosa historia quedarían marcados en su vida, para bien y para mal. Nunca pudo imaginar que el mundo normal donde creía vivir y en que el quería aventurarse guardaba secretos inéditos, aquellos de los que es preferible no saber, pero en los que sin querer se vería envuelto. Sólo el destino podía ser el encargado de revelárselos… a él y a muchos de los que más quería.

Ignorando todo lo anterior él sólo caminaba alegremente, después de todo se convertiría en un Entrenador Pokémon.

Continuará...


	3. 02: Misterioso regalo

**CAPÍTULO N°2**

«Fue un poco difícil y no llegué a tiempo, pero eso ya no importaba, Narumi decidió perdonarme y ayudarme a capturar mi primer Pokémon»

—Bueno, vamos a la Zona Safari, ahí podremos ver diferentes clases y especies de Pokémon y capturar uno para ti —dijo Narumi animosamente.

«De camino a la Zona Safari… pensé que sería aburrido»

—¿Zona Safari dijiste? ¿Está muy lejos?

—Sólo nos tomará unas cuantas horas, además estás conmigo así que no te perderás —contestó Narumi en tono sarcástico.

—En fin… —suspiró este deseando que algún día su sentido de orientación se desarrolle o evolucione como los Pokémon.

«No sabía cuán equivocado estaba…»

**N°2: "Misterioso regalo"**

_Domingo, 3 de Enero_

_Ruta 121, 3.42 p.m._

El sol de la tarde alumbraba una colorida ruta que, hacia un lado tenía un frondoso bosque y hacia el otro un gran acantilado desde el cual se podía observar el inmenso mar, Leo y Narumi hablaban mientras caminaban hacia el oeste con rumbo a la Zona Safari.

—¿Una llamada dices? —preguntó Leo intrigado.

—Sí, hace tres días recibí una llamada de una tal Organización Dominion…

_3 días atrás_

_Residencia Himekawa_

Muy temprano por la mañana Narumi se encontraba en su habitación planeando los preparativos para pasar el año nuevo, de pronto fue interrumpida por el timbrar de su Pokégear.

—¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? —dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento, luego tomó el aparato y dijo para sí misma— Este número no lo conozco, me pregunto quién será… —sin embargo, procedió a contestar la llamada— ¿Hola?

—Buenos días señorita Narumi Himekawa —contestó la calmada y amable voz de un joven—, mi nombre es Joel Sukizu, pertenezco a la Organización Dominion de Zenkoku.

—¿Dominion? —murmuró Narumi, nunca antes había oído hablar de esa organización, tampoco de la Región Zenkoku.

—Así es —contestó Joel—, es de nuestro conocimiento que usted posee un Lapras, nuestra organización está interesada en ese Pokémon, estamos dispuestos a cambiárselo por _dos_ buenos Pokémon. ¿Qué dice? —ofertó Joel enfatizando la cantidad.

—¿Mi Lapras dice? —dijo Narumi algo extrañada ante tal oferta, demasiado sospechosa para su gusto—. Lo siento señor, no estoy dispuesta a cambiarlo, ese Pokémon es muy importante para mí —contestó resueltamente.

—Bueno, talvez no lo quiera cambiar, sino vender —expuso el hombre—; sólo porque nuestra organización está _muy_ interesada en su Pokémon, le podemos ofrecer una gran suma de dinero, lo que usted nos pida, sólo diga la cantidad y nosotros se la daremos —insistió Joel.

—No puedo señor, mi Lapras no está a la venta —contestó Narumi algo enojada.

—Ese señor era muy insistente —dijo la joven en tono tenebroso—, hasta me daba miedo escuchar todas las formas por las que trataba de convencerme.

—¿Y qué pasó al final?

—Jamás cambiaré a Lapras por nada, eso sí que es seguro —dijo Narumi mientras guiñaba el ojo y dibujaba una alegre sonrisa en su fino rostro.

De repente, aquella tranquila tarde fue interrumpida por un chispeante Pokémon de color amarillo y azul, un Manectric, que salió de entre unos arbustos a toda velocidad y, sin darse cuenta, se estrelló con Leo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Narumi mientras veía cómo ambos impactaban.

Como Manectric era más ágil que Leo, se las ingenió para caer de pie, sin embargo, el muchacho terminó en el suelo sin poder moverse y con el cuerpo tenso.

—¡Mei! —gruñó el Pokémon con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Narumi.

—N-no me-mee puedddo mo-veer… —tartamudeó Leo.

—¡A ti no! Le pregunto a Manectric.

—¿Mei? —musitó el Pokémon.

—Era broma —rió Narumi—, si no te puedes mover es porque Manectric te paralizó usando su Electricidad Estática en el momento en que chocaron —explicó la joven—. Afortunadamente soy una chica muy precavida y siempre traigo un Antiparalizador conmigo —dijo luego mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

Manectric sólo miraba a ambos sentado pacientemente mientras Narumi continuaba buscando. Finalmente sacó de su bolso un spray y se lo aplicó a Leo, este último sintió cómo todas las sensaciones de electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo se iban poco a poco.

—Gracias Narumi —dijo Leo en tono de alivio.

—¡Tric… Mein tric! —gritó luego el Pokémon volviendo a desesperase.

—Se ve muy preocupado, ¿querrá que lo sigamos? —preguntó Narumi a Leo al ver cómo el Pokémon eléctrico trataba de comunicase con ellos.

—Pe-pero qué hay de mi Pokémon.

—¡Alguien puede estar en problemas! ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en ti mismo? —lo regañó Narumi.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos entonces —suspiró resignado el muchacho.

Ambos siguieron al Manectric internándose un poco en el bosque hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un hombre algo mayor vestido con saco y sombrero, estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

—¡Qué le pasó! —exclamó Narumi muy asustada.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo Leo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

El hombre no respondía y su rostro denotaba obvios síntomas de una hipnosis, claro que Leo no sabía aún de esas cosas, sin embargo, Narumi sí se percató de aquello.

—No hay problema, parece que está hipnotizado —dijo Narumi luego de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Hipnotizado? —se dijo Leo a sí mismo, el nombre le sonaba familiar de alguna parte, luego, en tono burlón le dijo a su compañera—. Chica precavida, no me digas que también traes un "anti-hipnotizador".

—No digas tonterías —contestó Narumi—, para despertar a alguien se necesita un Despertador.

—¿Despertador? —Leo imaginó en esos momentos un reloj despertador— ¡Creo que yo tengo uno!

—(?)

Leo comenzó a buscar en su mochila y sacó un gracioso reloj en forma de Pidgey.

—¡Eso no tonto!, un Despertador es un objeto parecido al Antiparalizador que _gasté_ en ti hace un rato —explicó Narumi con algo de sarcasmo.

—(?) —ahora Leo estaba más confundido.

—Pero yo tengo algo mejor para despertar a la gente y Pokémon dormidos —continuó Narumi.

—¿Mejor que un Despertador?

—Sí —contestó ella mientras buscaba otro objeto en su bolso—. ¡Esto! —dijo mientras sostenía una especie de flauta que tenía algo como una Pokébola incrustada.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó curiosamente Leo.

—Se llama Pokéflauta, su melodía puede despertar del más profundo sueño a aquel que la escuche.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, te lo demostraré —contestó Narumi a un incrédulo Leo.

La joven llevó la punta de la Pokéflauta a sus labios y con tenues soplidos comenzó a entonar una dulce melodía, tan relajante que algunos pequeños Pokémon salvajes se acercaron para oír.

«Realmente es buena para esto, y se ve muy hermosa», pensó Leo mientras se deleitaba oyendo la melodía, luego el hombre comenzó a moverse—. ¡Mira, ya está despertando! —dijo al ver que comenzaba a reaccionar.

—¡Funcionó! —exclamó Narumi llena de felicidad.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Qué tal estuve? —preguntó ávida Narumi.

—Me pareció un poco desafinado… —comentó Leo malvadamente, aunque a manera de broma.

Narumi lo miró con sus grandes ojos moviéndose como si fuera a llorar.

—¡No, era broma, tocas muy bien! —le dijo luego al verla de esa manera.

«Me las pagarás» pensó Narumi ante la descortesía de Leo, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre—. Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Mi cabeza da vueltas… —contestó la cansada voz del hombre mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza, pero cuando vio a su Pokémon muy contento por verlo despierto una vez más, exclamó con felicidad— ¡Manectric, qué bueno que estés bien!

—¡Mein! —gruñó el Pokémon eléctrico igual de contento.

—Muchachos, muchas gracias —dijo el hombre dirigiendo la mirada hacia Leo y Narumi—, supongo que fueron ustedes los que me despertaron de la hipnosis.

—No tiene que agradecernos a nosotros sino a Manectric que fue quien nos avisó —dijo Narumi mientras acariciaba la cabeza del susodicho.

—Sí, muchas gracias Manectric —le agradeció su entrenador.

—¡Tric! —gruñó Manectric con alegría.

—Mi nombre es Walter Wolchester —se presentó el hombre—, digamos que soy una especie de viajero, visito lugares de todo el mundo, vengo de la región Zenkoku.

—¿Zenkoku? —murmuró Leo intrigado, luego añadió—. Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar antes.

—Debe ser porque es una región pequeña y no muy conocida.

«¿Zenkoku? (!) De ahí era la organización Dominion que quería mi Lapras», pensó Narumi al escuchar ese nombre una vez más, sin embargo, no se atrevió a mencionar una sola palabra de eso a Walter.

—Esa región queda muy lejos de aquí, al norte de la región del este: Kanto —añadió Walter—. Bueno y díganme cómo se llaman —pidió amablemente tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Mi nombre es Narumi Himekawa, mucho gusto.

—Yo soy Leo Nomura.

—¿Narumi Himekawa? ¿Acaso eres la hija de Omar Himekawa, el dueño de la compañía que inventó los Pokégears en la región Johto? Eh… Corporación Himekawa si mal no recuerdo.

—Bueno, sí —contestó Narumi con un poco de timidez.

—Oh es todo un honor, señorita Himekawa —dijo Walter haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Pero qué hacen por aquí? No es muy común ver que parejas vengan a pasear por estos rumbos…

—¡No, no señor! Leo y yo no somos —dijo Narumi teñida de rubor.

—Para nada —añadió Leo resignado.

—Vamos a la Zona Safari donde ayudaré a Leo a capturar a su primer Pokémon —explicó Narumi.

—Primer Pokémon… —murmuró Walter pensativo, luego le preguntó a Leo— Así que piensas convertirte en un entrenador.

—Sí señor —contestó decididamente el muchacho.

—Pueden llamarme por mi nombre —les dijo amablemente Walter, luego añadió—. Bueno, en agradecimiento a su ayuda les daré un obsequio.

¿Un obsequio así de simple? Parecía que Leo y Narumi estaban de suerte, aunque no había mucho de qué extrañarse porque gente mayor y adinerada como Walter estaba acostumbrada a dar obsequios a los jóvenes. Walter recogió un maletín grande que estaba en el suelo y sacó de él una roca con un brillo no muy común.

—Esto es para ti, Narumi.

—¡Una piedra Lunar! —gritó Narumi emocionada al reconocer el tipo de roca—. Es muy bonita, muchas gracias Walter.

—Y esto es para ti Leo —dijo Walter mientras abría una Pokébola de la cual no salió un Pokémon, sino más bien un raro huevo de un color verde amarillento con una mancha púrpura—, cuídalo mucho por favor —dijo luego entregándoselo juntamente con la pequeña esfera de color rojo y blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es para comer? —dijo Leo algo confundido, nunca antes en su vida había visto algo semejante.

—No seas tonto Leo, ¿no estás viendo que lo que tienes es un Huevo Pokémon? —dijo Narumi al siempre confundido muchacho.

—Jeje, estaba bromeando —contestó él— y… ¿qué se supone que nacerá de este huevo?

—Eso lo verás por ti mismo cuando llegue el momento, te aseguro que te gustará. —dijo Walter dibujando una agradable sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

«Bueno, peor es nada» pensó Leo en esos momentos, luego le dio las gracias a Walter.

—Increíble, nunca había visto un Huevo Pokémon como ese —dijo Narumi un tanto intrigada al ver tan extraño huevo.

«Parece que Narumi está interesada en esta cosa, talvez sea algo raro» pensó Leo al ver el interés que le ponía Narumi al asunto, y, para que se le despegara trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación—. ¿Pero por qué estabas hipnotizado Walter?

—¡Oh sí! Lo que pasa es que estaba luchando contra un Golduck salvaje cuando de repente usó su ataque Hipnosis, Manectric lo esquivó pero el efecto del ataque me alcanzó a mí jajaja…

«Qué raro es este señor» pensó Leo al escuchar tan extraña historia.

—Narumi, tú eres una entrenadora ¿verdad? —preguntó Walter a Narumi quien no despegaba la mirada del Huevo.

—Sí —respondió rápidamente la joven.

—Entonces tengamos una batalla, así Leo podrá aprender lo básico ¿qué dices?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Narumi alegre como de costumbre.

Narumi y Walter fueron a un lugar donde no crecían demasiados arbustos para usarlo como un improvisado campo de batalla, cada uno se colocó a un lado.

—Que sea una batalla doble de dos contra dos —dijo Walter mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Narumi resueltamente.

—Yo elijo a Manectric y a Linoone —dijo Walter lanzando una Pokébola al aire de la cual salió una larguirucha criatura de pelaje crema adornado con líneas de color marrón muy peculiares, podría decirse que dibujaban flechas, tenía pequeñas orejas y patas, pero grandes ojos celestes, mientras tanto Manectric dio un salto y se posó delante de su entrenador.

—¡Mein!

—¡Yuki, Belly, vayan! —dijo Narumi mientras lanzaba un par de pulidas Pokébolas liberando sobre la verde alfombra de césped a su Lapras acompañado de un pequeño Pokémon conocido como Chimecho.

—¡Uii! —gruñó la amigable criatura marina.

—¡Chaim! —tintineó la pequeña criatura de colores rosa y celeste plomizo, era de rostro redondo y tenía una larga cola, su anatomía era muy parecida a las campanillas que usan en el verano en Japón, su rostro esbozaba siempre una gran sonrisa y sus redondos ojos amarillos parecían brillar con luz propia como un par de relucientes monedas de oro.

Cerca del lugar se encendió la luz de una pequeña máquina que aparentaba ser una PDA, la cual estaba revestida de muchos sensores. El artilugio fue tomado y encendido con rapidez por la silueta de un uniformado de color plomo.

—Lapras localizado, parece estar muy cerca.

_Ruta 121, 4.54 p.m._

Tanto los entrenadores como sus respectivos Pokémon estaban ya ubicados para empezar la batalla; Manectric y Linoone, parados delante de Walter, estaban esperando atentos la primera orden de su entrenador. Al otro lado del campo, el Chimecho de Narumi flotaba alegremente en el aire, sin embargo, Lapras se mantenía inmóvil debido a que este necesitaba agua para poder movilizarse, no obstante esto no parecía preocupar a su entrenadora.

—¡Comencemos, Manectric, Rayo contra Lapras!

Manectric lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que, en forma de múltiples rayos, se dirigió raudamente hacia el inmóvil Lapras de Narumi.

—¡Belly, protege a Yuki con tu Pantalla de Luz!

A la orden de su entrenadora Chimecho se ubicó frente a Lapras formando delante suyo una pared rectangular transparente con un ligero brillo amarillo la cual repelió algunos de los rayos de la poderosa descarga, sin embargo, el ataque fue demasiado fuerte para Chimecho, quien quedó mal parado, aunque con muchas ganas de seguir luchando.

—¡Linoone, usa Bola Sombra contra ese Chimecho!

—¡Yuki, no lo permitas!

El Pokémon normal reunió bastante energía colocándola frente a sí y en forma de una esfera opaca, la cual destellaba chispas negras y moradas, una vez lista (casi del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol), dio un manotazo a la misma para que saliera disparada contra el Pokémon levitador. Con excesivo esfuerzo (pues sus músculos habían quedado tensos luego de la descarga, parálisis le llamaban en las Batallas Pokémon) Chimecho se elevó más alto relevando su posición al Lapras que ya cargaba en su boca aquel poderoso rayo de partículas congelantes que disparó en respuesta al ataque de su oponente. La esfera chocó con el rayo produciendo una fuerte explosión cuya onda dañó más a los Pokémon de Walter que a los de Narumi y dejándolos algo aturdidos, tanto por el humo negro como por la energía a la que habían sido expuestos.

—¡Belly, Campana Curadora!

Desde lo alto y jadeando de cansancio el pequeño Pokémon psíquico agitó su cola dejando escuchar el agradable repicar de una campanilla al mismo tiempo que un polvo brillante rodeaba por completo tanto a él como a Lapras. Al desaparecer esta escarcha el Pokémon se vio sin ninguna señal de haber sido paralizado, flotando por los aires con facilidad y sonriendo con la misma gracia de su entrenadora. Walter vio la escena con agrado, parecía disfrutar de la batalla.

«Esta niña es buena» pensó el hombre, luego ordenó con voz calmada— Manectric, usa Rayo contra Chimecho; Linoone, Estrellas Veloces.

Luego de sacudir la cabeza para recobrar los sentidos, los dos Pokémon de Walter regresaron a lanzar sus respectivos ataques, nuevamente el Pokémon eléctrico se preparaba para generar otra descarga con dedicatoria a la campanilla mientras numerosas estrellas salían del cuerpo de Linoone y se dirigían velozmente a golpear a los dos Pokémon de Narumi.

—¡Belly, usa tu ataque Psíquico contra Manectric!

Antes de que Manectric pudiera liberar su descarga eléctrica una misteriosa fuerza lo detuvo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era rodeado por una leve aura azulina, fue Chimecho quien, usando sus poderes psíquicos, tomó control total del cuerpo de su oponente haciéndolo levitar por los aires para anular cualquier intento de movimiento, pero al poco rato recibió de lleno la lluvia de pequeñas estrellas que le golpeaban todo el cuerpo, no obstante, no dejó de ejecutar su ataque. Por otro lado, Yuki, el Lapras, quien también recibía el ataque de Linoone, no parecía sentirlo en absoluto, o al menos no tanto como su compañero.

—Por favor aguanta Belly —suplicó Narumi al ver que a su Pokémon le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo mantener el Psíquico en acción—. Yuki, muéstrale lo linda que es tu voz a ese Linoone —dijo luego la joven guiñando graciosamente uno de sus ojos— ¡Usa Canción!

Obedientemente Lapras comenzó a entonar una bella canción poniendo toda su concentración en el Pokémon normal, al oír la melodía este comenzó a relajarse, tanto que olvidó su ataque por completo y dejó de ejecutarlo (para el alivio de Chimecho), con los ojos entreabiertos siguió escuchando la tonadilla hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

—¡Oh no! —se lamentó Walter, ya se veía a sí mismo con un Pokémon menos.

Por otro lado Manectric trataba de hacer lo imposible por liberarse de los lazos telekinéticos que lo tenían prisionero, por desgracia para él, sin éxito.

—¡Yuki, ahora termina esto con tu Rayo de Hielo!

—¡Uiiii!

Lapras preparó otro rayo para lanzárselo con fuerza e impactárselo directamente, dañándolo hasta dejarlo completamente debilitado.

—¡Ahora vamos por Linoone! —dijo Narumi a sus Pokémon mientras señalaba al Pokémon normal quien reposaba tranquilamente sobre el césped.

—¡Chaim!

—¡Ui!

Los dos Pokémon de Narumi tornaron la mirada hacia el dormido Pokémon.

—Creo que es suficiente —intervino Walter—, me rindo —decretó luego, había reconocido humildemente no poder ganar esa batalla. Guardó a sus Pokémon en sus respectivas Pokébolas—. Vaya, ese Lapras sí que es muy fuerte, debes haberlo entrenado mucho —felicitó a su contrincante.

—Sí —contestó Narumi para luego correr a felicitar a sus Pokémon—, bien hecho Yuki, Belly, pueden regresar y tomarse un descanso.

«Increíble, ya quiero ser un entrenador» pensó Leo luego de haber visto detenidamente toda la batalla, los gráciles movimientos de Narumi y sus Pokémon lo habían fascinado por completo, no solo por el hecho de que Narumi le gustara, sino porque tenía un estilo único para las Batallas Pokémon.

El cielo del atardecer comenzaba a tomar esa coloración rojiza. Al notar lo tarde que se estaba haciendo los muchachos decidieron acelerar un poco el paso.

—Dicen que se dirigen a la Zona Safari, creo que los puedo acompañar hasta la entrada, no estamos muy lejos —les dijo amablemente Walter.

—¿En serio? Muchas gracias —contestó Narumi sonriendo.

—Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde —añadió Walter. Los tres partieron siguiendo una vez más el camino de la Ruta 121 hacia el oeste, camino que los llevaría directamente a la Zona Safari de Hoenn.

_Entrada de la Zona Safari, Ruta 121, 5.36 p.m._

—Bueno, hemos llegado a la Zona Safari —dijo Walter con su ronca voz—, yo debo regresar por donde estaba para capturar un Golduck.

—Muchas gracias por todo, adiós y cuídate mucho —se despidió Narumi mientras agitaba su brazo a manera de decir adiós.

—Adiós Walter, ¡gracias! —dijo Leo para despedirse.

—Adiós muchachos, tengan cuidado y no vayan a hacer cosas malas —exclamó el hombre mientras se retiraba en dirección a Lilycove.

—¿Huh? —Leo y Narumi se miraron el uno al otro.

Pronto Walter Wolchester se perdió entre los numerosos arbustos de la ruta. Leo y Narumi tornaron la mirada para contemplar la colosal entrada del complejo Pokémon más grande de todo Hoenn: la Zona Safari.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, entremos —dijo Narumi decidiendo dar el primer paso.

—¿Qué crees que nazca de este Huevo, Narumi? —preguntó Leo para quitar un poco de tensión a su compañera que parecía bastante seria— ¿Crees que sea un Pokémon Legendario?

—No digas tonterías —comentó Narumi volviendo a sonreír—, yo espero que sea un Pokémon bonito.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Leo al escuchar la respuesta de Narumi. «Chicas…» pensó.

—¡Claro! —dijo Narumi comportándose como una pequeña niña— así podría abrazarlo y acariciarlo mucho como a un bebé.

—Oye oye, el Pokémon es mío.

Bromeando los dos muchachos entraron a la Zona Safari, para ese entonces un lugar cualquiera, no tenían idea alguna de que recordarían ese sitio por el resto de sus vidas.

Continuará...


	4. 03: Dominion

**CAPÍTULO N°3**

«Definitivamente viajar con una persona adulta como Walter me dio un poco más de confianza, estoy seguro que a Narumi también, pero como siempre, llegó el momento en que tuvimos que despedirnos»

—Bueno, hemos llegado a la Zona Safari —dijo Walter con su ronca voz—, yo debo regresar por donde estaba para capturar un Golduck.

—Muchas gracias por todo, adiós y cuídate mucho —se despidió Narumi mientras agitaba su brazo a manera de decir adiós.

—Adiós Walter, ¡gracias! —dijo Leo para despedirse.

—Adiós muchachos, tengan cuidado y no vayan a hacer cosas malas —exclamó el hombre mientras se retiraba en dirección a Lilycove.

—¿Huh? —Leo y Narumi se miraron el uno al otro.

Pronto Walter Wolchester se perdió entre los numerosos arbustos de la ruta. Leo y Narumi tornaron la mirada para contemplar la colosal entrada del complejo Pokémon más grande de todo Hoenn: la Zona Safari.

«Un nuevo comienzo, el momento tan esperado por fin había llegado»

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, entremos —dijo Narumi decidiendo dar el primer paso.

—¿Qué crees que nazca de este Huevo, Narumi? —preguntó Leo para quitar un poco de tensión a su compañera que parecía bastante seria— ¿Crees que sea un Pokémon Legendario?

—No digas tonterías —comentó Narumi volviendo a sonreír—, yo espero que sea un Pokémon bonito.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Leo al escuchar la respuesta de Narumi. «Chicas…» pensó.

—¡Claro! —dijo Narumi comportándose como una pequeña niña— así podría abrazarlo y acariciarlo mucho como a un bebé.

—Oye oye, el Pokémon es mío.

«Esperaba que todo saliera bien para regresar a Lilycove y mostrarle el Pokémon a mi madre. De esa manera me dejaría salir a mi tan ansiado viaje Pokémon»

Bromeando los dos muchachos entraron a la Zona Safari, para ese entonces un lugar cualquiera, no tenían idea alguna de que recordarían ese sitio por el resto de sus vidas.

**N°3: "Dominion"**

_Domingo, 3 de Enero_

_Zona Safari, 5.51 p.m._

Luego de pagar su entrada por el derecho a explorar aquella zona llena de Pokémon salvajes y recibir sus respectivas Safari Balls, Leo y Narumi entraron al inmenso complejo repleto de naturaleza: lagos, grandes árboles, bosques, acantilados, zonas rocosas; un lugar perfecto para albergar una gran diversidad de Pokémon de muchos tipos. Leo quedó asombrado al observar tan maravilloso lugar.

—¡Wow! —exclamó—. La Zona Safari había resultado ser muy grande…

—¡Mira! —cortó de un grito Narumi señalando algo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Un pequeño Pokémon de color azul con grandes orejas y una mirada graciosa pasó caminando no muy lejos de ellos, sus ojos parecían dos letras V invertidas y su boca dibujaba una amplia sonrisa zigzagueante, una pequeña cola negra en forma de paleta completaba su rara anatomía, avanzaba dando ligeros saltos y manteniendo el equilibrio con sus orejas.

—¡Es un Wynaut! —gritó Narumi— Yo quiero uno de esos.

—¿Wai? —el Pokémon miró a los muchachos con sigilo luego de escuchar el grito de Narumi.

—Se supone que no podemos dañar a los Pokémon de la Zona Safari —susurró Narumi mientras pensaba rápidamente en una manera efectiva de capturarlo.

—Talvez esto funcione —dijo Leo luego de recoger una pequeña piedra del suelo— ¡No escaparás de esto! —gritó luego lanzando el proyectil, aparentemente el muchacho se sentía orgulloso de su puntería.

—¡¡No!! —gritó Narumi tratando de detenerlo.

¡Demasiado tarde! Leo ya había lanzado la piedra contra el precavido Wynaut quien inmediatamente encendió una tenue luz roja alrededor de su cuerpo. La piedra impactó en el brillante Pokémon, pero tan pronto como tocó el haz, ésta rebotó en él y fue devuelta a Leo con el doble de velocidad.

—(!) —Leo dio un paso atrás viendo la piedra pasar muy cerca de él, apenas logró arrancarle algunos cabellos por la fuerza con la que venía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Narumi.

—S-sí —contestó Leo sudando frío— estuvo muy cerca.

—Esta vez tuviste suerte, se ve que aún no sabes mucho sobre los Pokémon, el Contraataque de un Wynaut puede llegar a ser muy peligroso —replicó Narumi.

—Y me lo dices hasta ahora… —reprochó Leo.

—Te mostraré cómo se hace —dijo Narumi tomando una de sus Pokébolas— ¡Rocío ve!

El receptáculo liberó esta vez a una diminuta criatura verde de cuerpo espinoso, este Pokémon parecía llevar un par de rosas en las manos (una roja y la otra azul), o quizá esas eran sus manos. Era tan pequeña que de no ser por lo colorido de sus flores se podía perder entre el césped, hasta podría decirse que cabía en la mano de su entrenadora.

—¡Lia! —exclamó la Pokémon con una aguda voz.

—¡Usa Silbato! —ordenó Narumi señalando al cauto Wynaut quien, desde el ataque de Leo, se había quedado parado esperando paciente aunque precavidamente a que sus acechadores realicen el siguiente movimiento.

—¡Rose!

Roselia arrancó un pedazo de pasto del suelo y sopló con suavidad sobre él de tal manera que se pudo oír una agradable y relajante melodía.

—¡Qué linda! —exclamó tiernamente Narumi al escuchar a su Pokémon.

Wynaut no pudo hacer más que escuchar atentamente hundiéndose en su efecto hipnótico casi de inmediato. Comenzó a perder el equilibrio hasta que finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño.

—¡Es ahora! —exclamó Narumi tomando una de las numerosas Safari Ball que le habían sido entregadas antes de entrar— ¡Pokébola ve!

La esfera verde tocó a la dormida criatura envolviéndola con un haz de luz roja que hizo que el Pokémon se introdujera en ella, luego de eso la esfera tocó el suelo y se movió ligeramente con el botón central brillando con un rojo intenso hasta que por fin se detuvo desvaneciéndose por completo su brillo.

—¡Genial, atrapé un Wynaut! —gritó Narumi muy contenta luego de su captura.

Sin embargo, apenas ocurrió esto, un juego de luces extrañas rodeó al receptáculo, haciendo que este se desvaneciera por completo. No había rastro de la Pokébola.

—¿Adónde se fue la Pokébola? —preguntó Leo muy extrañado buscando por todos lados con la mirada.

—Fue transportada a la PC de Lanette —explicó Narumi—, un entrenador sólo puede llevar seis Pokémon consigo, si captura más, son enviados al sistema de Almacenamiento Pokémon de Hoenn —añadió.

—Ehh… —palabras como "almacenamiento" o "sistema" definitivamente confundieron más al novato—, ¿quién es Lanette? —preguntó.

—Tú nunca entiendes nada —suspiró Narumi—, te lo explicaré detalladamente cuando estemos de vuelta en Lilycove o de otro modo se nos hará tarde —sugirió al ver lo perdido que estaba su compañero— empecemos a buscar a tu Pokémon por allá —dijo luego señalando unos grandes acantilados.

Luego de que Narumi guardara a su Roselia los dos muchachos partieron hacia el lugar indicado al mismo tiempo que las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento, de pronto Narumi se detuvo súbita y silenciosamente.

—Leo…

—¿Sí?

—¿Ya has decidido el tipo de Pokémon que quieres que capture? —preguntó tornando la mirada hacia él, adornada con una de las más hermosas sonrisas que pudo haber visto alguna vez en su vida.

Leo quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, pensó que quizá _ese_ era el momento preciso para declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella, sí… el cielo estrellado cambiando de coloración, el bello ambiente repleto de naturaleza y acompañado por los armoniosos gruñidos de ciertos Pokémon salvajes… era simplemente perfecto.

—Na-na… —sin embargo, el nerviosismo de la situación hacía que Leo no pudiera siquiera completar el nombre de su pretendida.

—¿Natu? —intervino Narumi tratando de deducir las palabras del muchacho— ¡Buena elección! —exclamó contenta.

Leo casi se estrella de cara contra el suelo, motivos no le faltaban.

—Me parece que los Natu tienen sus nidos por la zona oeste, así que vamos en buen camino —comentó Narumi continuando la marcha.

—S-sí —suspiró Leo, no todo podía ser malo, al menos Natu era un Pokémon que le podía servir. Recordó entonces aquella tarde cuando vio cómo la niña y la estudiante usaban a tan pequeño Pokémon para teletransportarse y llegar rápidamente a otro lugar; bueno, por lo menos una buena elección salió por casualidad a raíz de esto y más aún sabiendo que Leo no tenía idea alguna de qué Pokémon elegir como inicial o siquiera qué Pokémon habitaban la Zona Safari—. Ya habrá otra oportunidad para decírselo —se dijo a sí mismo más tranquilo y corrió a seguirla.

La escena fue observada a través de unos binoculares desde lo alto de uno de los acantilados por la silueta de un hombre.

—Supongo que ya ha llegado la hora —comentó con malicia mientras guardaba los binoculares en uno de los bolsillos del complejo cinturón que llevaba a la cintura.

De otro de los bolsillos tomó una especie de radiorreceptor con un extraño logotipo grabado en él: parecía el perfil del Pokémon Tyranitar en forma de la letra "D".

—Agente Joel Sukizu reportándose —dijo a la máquina—, objetivo localizado.

—Entonces procede —respondió una gruesa voz.

—De acuerdo, cambio y fuera.

El Agente Joel guardó el aparato una vez más y tomó del cinturón una rara Pokébola de color naranja con el mismo logotipo de la D grabado en ella liberando de la misma un masivo Pokémon de cuerpo rocoso, cerca de dos metros de estatura, su piel era verde casi en su totalidad a excepción de una figura en forma de rombo azul que llevaba en el vientre, su postura era algo encorvada y tanto su espalda como cola tenían una suerte de púas que de seguro sabía utilizar bien en batalla.

—Tyranitar, Hiperrayo —dijo con calmada voz el agente señalando el pie del acantilado sobre el cual estaban, que era justamente por donde Leo y Narumi se encontraban en esos momentos.

—¡Graaa!

El rocoso Pokémon abrió su enorme boca para cargar en ella energía pura proveniente del interior de su cuerpo hasta formar una bola de luz la cual súbitamente fue lanzada en forma de un poderoso rayo directamente contra su objetivo.

Por algún tipo de intuición a Narumi se le ocurrió ver hacia lo alto del acantilado, viendo el rayo acercándose a una velocidad monstruosa hacia ellos.

—(!) ¡Cuidado!

El Hiperrayo impactó en el suelo destrozándolo por completo y causando una explosión que impulsó a Leo y Narumi en distintas direcciones.

—Q-qué fue eso… —dijo Leo tratando de levantarse y un poco aturdido por el golpe, una gran cortina de polvo se había levantado e impedía su visión.

—¡Ahhh! —se oyó el grito de Narumi.

De entre todo el polvo salió disparada hacia los cielos una enorme ave de plumaje metálico casi plateado por completo a excepción de sus alas en las cuales tenía filosas plumas rojas, a simple vista parecía estar revestida con una sólida armadura, pero en realidad ese era su plumaje. Skarmory era como llamaban a ese pájaro por esas regiones. El ave sujetaba a Narumi utilizando las enormes garras de sus patas.

—(!) ¡Narumi!

—¡Suéltame pajarraco! —gritaba Narumi al Skarmory tratando de sacar una Pokébola de su bolso para defenderse usando alguno de sus Pokémon.

Skarmory, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, se elevó más alto aún dando violentas sacudidas para evitar cualquier intento de movimiento por parte de Narumi. Su dueño observaba la escena una vez más haciendo uso de sus binoculares y al lado de su Tyranitar.

Leo no podía hacer más que observar cómo su compañera era llevada por los aires por la bestia metálica, no podía hacer nada por ayudar.

—¡Maldición!

En un intento desesperado, Leo trató de escalar por el desfiladero pero al poco rato resbaló y cayó, era imposible subir sin algún equipo para ello. Narumi por su parte aún intentaba sacar alguna Pokébola de su bolso sin éxito.

—Debo… —decía Narumi haciendo lo imposible por liberarse, vio de reojo la cima de acantilado notando la presencia del extraño uniformado de plomo y su enorme Pokémon de roca— ¿Acaso…? (!) —en ese momento su mano pudo sentir algo.

¡Cogió algo! Sí, después de varios intentos Narumi consiguió meter su mano en el interior del bolso y tomó de él lo primero que pudo, era su Pokéflauta. Una pausa se produjo, a pesar de tener un gran cariño por aquel instrumento, al ver que su vida corría peligro, no pensó dos veces en usarlo como arma. Esperó a que Skarmory se acercara lo suficiente hacia el pie del acantilado, lo suficiente como para poder saltar hacia ahí.

—Solo un poco más… —susurró Narumi entre dientes, era bastante difícil para ella ver con tanto movimiento— ¡Suéltame! —gritó golpeando una de las patas de Skarmory con tal fuerza que llegó incluso a quebrar la flauta en varios pedazos.

Por el dolor, el ave soltó a Narumi, sin embargo, esta contrajo completamente sus pupilas del susto al no alcanzar el borde del desfiladero, ahora estaba cayendo desde una altura considerable, una caída mortal de seguro… ¡no aún! Narumi logró sujetarse de una rama que crecía en el borde del acantilado, aunque no soportaría por mucho.

—¡Narumi! —gritó Leo desde abajo.

La joven, empapada de sudor frío, agachó la mirada para verlo, la altura era demasiada como para soltarse, casi 30 metros según sus cálculos… aunque algo le llamó curiosamente la atención, a pesar de estar casi a 30 metros de distancia Narumi pudo distinguir perfectamente que el rostro de Leo estaba ruborizado.

—(!) ¡Qué estás mirando! —gritó Narumi enojada y con un leve sonrojo juntando las piernas luego de lanzar con una patada una de sus zapatillas la cual impactó directamente en la cara del muchacho, quien, dada la situación, no había podido evitar ver bajo la falda de Narumi al estar pendiendo en esos momentos de la rama.

Sin embargo, cada movimiento que realizaba causaba más dolor sus manos, pudo ver cómo unos hilos de sangre comenzaban a resbalar por sus muñecas, después de todo, el haberse sujetado con fuerza de aquella rama le había provocado fuertes raspones.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! —regañó al Skarmory un enfurecido Joel— ¡Tráela aquí de inmediato!

Skarmory descendió una vez más hacia Narumi.

—¡Lárgate! —grito ella al ver al ave acercarse.

El ave aleteaba ligeramente tratando en todo momento de sostener con sus garras la ropa de su presa, sin embargo, Narumi se balanceaba tenazmente pendiendo de la frágil rama para evitarlo, aunque sus fuerzas ya no daban para más. Desesperada intentó darle una fuerte patada al Pokémon de acero, pero la dureza de este hizo que la patada le doliera más a ella. Así, con las manos raspadas y la pierna derecha lastimada, Narumi no pudo aguantar más y soltó la rama, cayendo inconsciente al vacío y ante la atónita mirada de Leo.

—¡Narumi! —no era posible, el hecho de ver que una persona tan importante para él estaba a punto de morir, y él… ¡sin poder hacer NADA al respecto! Un sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación se le formó en sus adentros.

Sin embargo, Skarmory, haciendo caso a las órdenes de su dueño, sujetó a Narumi dejando caer sólo su bolso, y se la llevó hasta lo alto del acantilado, donde lo esperaba su amo.

—¡Trae a Narumi aquí! —gritó Leo entre lágrimas, ¿acaso no podía hacer algo más?

El Skarmory dejó a Narumi frente a su dueño, quien se acercó lentamente, pronto todas las alarmas de la Zona Safari comenzaron a sonar.

—¡Maldición! —masculló el hombre— ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Rápidamente buscó con la mirada algún bolsillo en la ropa de Narumi, no encontrando ninguno, tampoco algún cinturón.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó aún más enfurecido— ¡La Pokébola debe estar en el bolso! —casi de inmediato guardó a su Tyranitar, cargó a Narumi en hombros y montó en el Skarmory para descender hasta donde se encontraba Leo.

Leo había caminado hasta donde había caído el bolso de Narumi, cayó arrodillado frente a él viendo dos Pokébolas que habían rodado fuera del mismo y que estaban al lado de los pedazos de Pokéflauta rota. Con tristeza tomó uno de estos pedazos y lo apretó fuertemente con su puño.

—¡Hey tú! —se oyó una voz desde atrás.

—(!) —Leo volteó y vio al agente Joel cargando a Narumi y viniendo hacia él.

El agente Joel Sukizu era una persona bastante joven, quizá de unos 18 años, casi la misma edad de Narumi, no era de contextura gruesa sino una promedio y usaba lentes comunes y corrientes, a simple vista uno diría que era una persona incapaz de hacer daño a alguien, sin embargo este agente era uno de los ejemplos más claros de aquel refrán que dice que las apariencias engañan.

Un sentimiento de ira comenzó a apoderarse de Leo al ver a Narumi herida e inconsciente, jamás la había visto así antes y sabía que aquel sujeto era el causante de todo.

—Entrégame el Lapras de esta chica —ordenó el agente Joel.

—¡Quién demonios eres! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella! —gritó Leo presa de su propia ira.

—Como quieras —contestó el agente soltando a Narumi y dejándola caer al suelo sin compasión alguna.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Leo corriendo raudamente hacia Sukizu y alistando uno de sus puños— ¡Me las pagarás!

—¡Ja! Skarmory…

El ave del agente apareció delante de él como salido de la nada y voló hacia Leo empujándolo sin mucha dificultad, una vez más Leo estaba en el suelo.

—Responderé a tu pregunta sólo porque estoy de buen humor —dijo el agente en tono burlón—. Soy Joel Sukizu de Dominion.

—(!) ¿Dominion? ¿Sukizu? —pensó Leo abriendo repentinamente los ojos, pudo ver nuevamente las dos Pokébolas de Narumi en el suelo. «Es el sujeto que le andaba pidiendo el Lapras a Narumi por todos los medios», recordó mientras se levantaba adolorido por el golpe— ¡Qué rayos es Dominion! —preguntó Leo.

—Sí que eres curioso —dijo el agente—. Dominion es una organización dedicada a la investigación genética de los Pokémon.

—¿Genética?

—Así es —contestó el agente—. Ese Lapras…

—Para qué quieren el Lapras.

—Hemos detectado buenos genes en el Lapras de esa chica, va a ser un espécimen valioso para nuestros experimentos.

—¿Genes?

—Entrégame ese Lapras ahora, será por el bien de todos los entrenadores.

—¿Es así como consiguen a los Pokémon? ¿Robándoselos a sus entrenadores?

—Te equivocas, solo tomamos estas medidas "de último recurso" con aquellos entrenadores tercos que no creen en los beneficios que nuestra organización les dará.

—Pues yo no creo que traiga ningún beneficio robar.

—Qué puede entender un mocoso como tú de genética, no sabes que no hay dos Pokémon que sean idénticamente iguales a pesar de ser de la misma especie, ese Pokémon es único. Entrégame el Lapras o lo lamentarás.

—¡No lo haré! —contestó Leo sintiéndose el niño héroe, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de cómo salir de tal embrollo.

—Te lo advertí —gruñó furioso Sukizu tomando la Pokébola de su Tyranitar— ¡Ve Tyranitar, Skarmory!

Las dos bestias se ubicaron frente a su dueño lanzando fuertes gruñidos.

—¡Eaaa!

—¡Groaaa!

De pronto, todo el polvo se levantó del suelo y comenzó a circular con fuerza por acción de la habilidad especial de Tyranitar. La tormenta de arena impedía la visión de Leo quien no sabía qué hacer teniendo a dos fuertes Pokémon frente a él por un lado y a su amiga inconsciente en el suelo por otro lado, sin embargo, tomó una rápida decisión levantando aquellas dos Pokébolas que habían salido del bolso de Narumi decidido a usar los Pokémon de su amiga para luchar; luego, tomó una vez más el pedazo de Pokéflauta que había recogido y se puso de pie.

—Oh, ¿un desafío? —dijo el agente bastante confiado.

«Sé que esto es muy arriesgado, pero no tengo otra salida, espero que los Pokémon que están aquí dentro puedan vencerlo» pensó Leo con preocupación mientras sostenía ambas Pokébolas— ¡Por favor, ayúdennos! —dijo luego lanzándolas al aire.

En medio de la tormenta los resplandores salidos de aquellas Pokébolas tomaron la forma de Lapras y Chimecho.

—¡Uii!

—¡Chaaiiim!

Para ese momento la máquina de Sukizu emitió una pequeña alarma al mismo tiempo que destellaba una luz roja intermitente, el agente la tomó del cinturón y la encendió con prisa.

—La presa viene hacia el cazador —sonrió con malicia—, me has simplificado el trabajo de búsqueda.

—¡Maldición!

Lamentablemente lo que decía el agente era cierto, sumado a ello, Leo no había tenido nunca antes una Batalla Pokémon. Probablemente liberar a los Pokémon para luchar contra él fue un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Tanto Lapras como Chimecho lograron ver a Narumi inconsciente en medio de la tormenta lo cual los hizo enojar mucho.

—Escúchenme, Lapras, Chimecho, ese es el sujeto que dañó a Narumi —dijo Leo a los Pokémon mientras señalaba al agente Joel— ¡Tenemos que derrotarlo!

Los Pokémon tornaron la mirada hacia Joel, cargados de odio.

—Jajaja no me digas —se burló Joel— te mostraré contra quién te enfrentas. Skarmory, ¡Pico Taladro contra esa campana!

—¡Eaaa!

Instantáneamente el ave metálica se desvaneció de la vista de su amo para aparecer frente a Chimecho y darle una serie de picotazos a tal velocidad que daba la impresión de que su pico giraba cual taladro en plena perforación.

«Qué debo hacer…» pensó Leo con desesperación.

—Chaii… —el pequeño Pokémon comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo zafirino.

—¡Psíquico! —ordenó Leo luego de recordar, ayudado por Chimecho, la batalla que Narumi había tenido con Walter esa misma tarde.

—¡Chaaai! —Belly amplió el brillo hasta alcanzar a su oponente haciendo sus movimientos ofensivos algo más lentos, sin embargo su poder parecía no ser suficiente para detenerlo pues el ave no dejaba de ejecutar su Pico Taladro.

—Eso no funcionará —comentó con malicia el Agente Joel al ver el desesperado intento de Chimecho—, deberías saber que los Pokémon tipo Acero son resistentes a los ataques Psíqui… (!)

—¡Chaaaaaa! —el pequeño Pokémon psíquico cerró los ojos y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza aumentó la potencia de su poder, dejando esta vez inmóvil por completo al Skarmory.

Con mucho esfuerzo levantó el pesado cuerpo de su oponente usando sus poderes telekinéticos y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo. Sin embargo, había quedado bastante mal parado luego del último movimiento, con el cuerpo adolorido por los picotazos y apenas con energía para seguir levitando.

—Chimecho lucha por amor a su entrenadora, y ese sentimiento es más fuerte que cualquier tipo de resistencia.

—Esas son tonterías —exclamó Joel sin impresionarse por lo que acababa de ver—, veamos qué hace ese sentimiento contra esto, Tyranitar, ¡termina a ambos con una Avalancha!

—¡Guaar!

Usando su fuerte cola el Pokémon dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo rocoso destruyéndolo por completo, al mismo tiempo que muchas rocas de gran tamaño fueron lanzadas contra los dos Pokémon de Narumi. Chimecho, ya débil al luchar contra Skarmory no pudo hacer nada para evadir el ataque recibiéndolo y cayendo debilitado en medio de la aún circulante tormenta, por otro lado el hasta ahora inmóvil Lapras recibió de lleno el impacto de la gran roca que se hizo trizas en su cara, pero asombrosamente pareció no haberle causado el más mínimo daño a pesar de su debilidad natural contra ese tipo de ataques, esto llamó mucho la atención del agente Joel.

—Regresa Chimecho —dijo Leo apuntando el rayo de la esfera contra el debilitado Chimecho— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó a Yuki.

—Parece que los datos arrojados por la computadora son ciertos —comentó Joel— ese Pokémon es muy resistente.

—Ya te dije que es el sentimiento lo que hace que sus Pokémon…

—¡Suficiente! —cortó enfurecido Joel— Ya me cansé de escuchar… (!)

Inesperadamente Lapras lanzó un resplandeciente Rayo de Hielo dando precisamente en el cuerpo del Tyranitar de Joel quien poco pudo hacer por evitarlo quedando al poco tiempo envuelto en una gruesa capa de hielo.

—¡Bien hecho Lapras! —exclamó Leo. Sentía regresar las esperanzas de poder vencer a su oponente.

—Tu terquedad me enferma —murmuró Joel entre dientes mientras guardaba a su inmóvil Pokémon, pero a pesar de haberlo retirado del campo de batalla la tormenta provocada por su habilidad especial no cesaba. Skarmory se volvía a incorporar del ataque recibido por Chimecho—. Ha llegado la hora de terminar con todo esto —tomó otra Pokébola naranja de su cinturón colocándole un pequeño dispositivo circular en la parte superior.

«Qué piensa hacer…» se preguntó Leo intrigado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Sukizu para que su Skarmory se abalanzara directamente contra Leo.

—¡Qué! (!)

El pájaro blindado usó sus garras para sujetar a Leo y llevárselo por los aires, tal y como lo hizo con Narumi hacía no mucho. Lapras tornó la mirada hacia el ave para disparar de inmediato un certero rayo glacial que impactó en el lomo de Skarmory haciéndole perder la estabilidad hasta caer pesadamente en el suelo junto con Leo quedando ambos mal parados. Sin embargo, el Pokémon de Hielo fue atacado también por una potente descarga eléctrica proveniente de su retaguardia.

—¡Uiiiiiiiii! —gruñó desesperado tratando de sobreponerse a la vez que retornaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el agente Joel encontrándolo al lado de un Pokémon completamente redondo, de los mismos colores de una Pokébola y cuyo rostro parecía estar trazado por delgadas líneas y puntos. Este Pokémon esférico de impulsivo temperamento era el causante de aquel potente Rayo que causaba grandes daños en el Pokémon de Narumi debido a su debilidad contra los ataques Eléctricos.

Cansado pero no vencido, el Skarmory de Joel se incorporó lentamente para aletear hacia donde se encontraba su dueño.

—¡Ya eres mío! —exclamó en tono triunfante el agente Dominion mientras lanzaba el misterioso receptáculo hacia Lapras.

—¡¡No!! —gritó Leo desde el suelo sólo pudiendo ver cómo el haz de luz roja aprisionaba a Lapras en el interior del receptáculo—. No… —arrastrándose por el dolor y por la tormenta avanzó lentamente hacia la Pokébola— ¡No permitiré que te lo lleves! —no, no podía permitírselo, tenía que hacer algo, por Narumi, por él.

El agente soltó una carcajada.

—Mírate —exclamó con desprecio—, arrastrándote como un gusano —estiró un brazo, como queriendo llamar a alguien—. Pokébola, ven —dijo mientras presionaba con la otra mano uno de los tantos botones que llevaba su cinturón.

Leo casi había llegado hasta la esfera, sólo un poco más, el último esfuerzo…

—¡No puede ser! —Leo quedó perplejo, el dispositivo colocado en la esfera encendió una lucecita al mismo tiempo que esta comenzaba a levitar por los aires, alejándose de Leo, alejando sus esperanzas.

—Buena niña —la esfera voló directamente hacia la mano del agente cual clavo atraído por un imán, este la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y dio media vuelta junto con su Electrode, pretendiendo ir hacia donde los esperaba su Skarmory.

—¡Espera!

—Ahora qué quie… (!) —el agente detuvo sus palabras al ver a Leo de pie, aunque no en muy buen estado, le estaba costando bastante mantener el equilibrio dentro de aquella incesante tormenta de arena.

—Ese Pokémon… —musitó Leo— ¡No es tuyo! —para sorpresa del agente comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba él. ¿Acaso pensaba quitarle él mismo la Pokébola? ¿De dónde estaba sacando más fuerzas?

—Eres muy positivo —comentó con sarcasmo—, pero no tengo tanto tiempo para seguir jugando contigo. Te eliminaré ahora mismo. ¡Muéstrale Electrode!

—¡Ilectod!

—¡Usa Explosión!

El Pokémon eléctrico rodó hasta detenerse frente a Leo, luego juntó toda la energía que tenía en el centro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se sobrecalentaba a más no poder.

—Qué demonios… —exclamó Leo intercambiando miradas con el Electrode que le sonreía malignamente.

El Pokémon se tiñó de un resplandor blanco para unos segundos después estallar fuertemente impulsando al muchacho hasta chocar con el borde rocoso del desfiladero quedando inconsciente al instante producto del golpe.

—¡Jajajaja! Electrode regresa —rió Joel guardando a su también debilitado Pokémon.

Sirenas de vehículos policiales se pudieron oír a lo lejos,

—Misión cumplida y justo a tiempo —dijo Joel, ya montado en el lomo de su Skarmory para luego alejarse del lugar a toda velocidad.

Pocos segundos después un gran número de autos policía encabezados por la Oficial Jenny se detuvieron con fuertes frenazos frente a la tormenta de arena que poco a poco comenzaba a cesar. Una vez extinta lo único que pudieron ver fue a los dos jóvenes inconscientes y lastimados en el suelo.

—Demasiado tarde, ya se fue —dijo amargamente la Oficial— ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan ayuda para estos muchachos!

Continuará...


End file.
